


Things Well In Hand

by kelex



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad wants more with Jared, but this is all they've got time for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Well In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not evident, it's meant to be set during the filming of _House of Wax_. Unrepentant porn. No plot to be found anywhere.

Jared woke up being kissed. That wasn't necessarily news; Sandy usually kissed him awake in the mornings, but this was different. Harder, grittier, feeling scratchy and itchy, he opened his eyes to find Chad Michael Murray staring him in the face. 

Jared's hands reached up and cradled Chad's face carefully as he deepened the kiss, then dropped his grip to Chad's hips as he hauled him into the bed, settling Chad between his outstretched legs.

Chad was naked as he climbed into the bed at Jared's insistent tugs. When they parted, Chad got between them, snuggling in and pulling them around his hips as he inched in closer. His hands were already moving over Jared's stomach and chest, pinching his nipples and scraping over his navel and abs. 

"Good—good morning to you too," Jared gasped out between kisses. In the background he could hear the puppy running around, the crash of broken dishes and the scrape of toenails on the wall, but he didn't care as Chad's mouth pressed against his again. 

"Shut up. More kissing," Chad ordered, bucking against Jared and pushing him back down from his half-seated position. 

Jared didn't have a problem with that, but—"Chad. Chad!" Jared shoved at his shoulders, finally catching his attention between kisses. "Sophia? Sandy?"

"Off doing whatever the fuck it is they do during our shoots," Chad replied, sucking Jared's earlobe instead of his tongue, since Jared was hellbent on talking. "Think Sophia said something about shopping."

"Shopping where, the prop department? Wax Iz Us?"

"Don't know, don't really care," he shrugged, pushing at Jared until he turned his head and Chad's mouth could suck raw hickeys onto his throat. 

That was enough of an explanation for Jared, turning his head for Chad and groaning softly as Chad's hand wrapped around his cock. "Hungry for it, ain't you?"

"Always," Chad answered, his hand jacking Jared's cock rapidly as his mouth worked downwards. He knew this might be some of the last chances he'd have to be with Jared like this, because once they left Australia things had to go back the way they were supposed to be. 

"Then I guess you better get down there and get busy," Jared said, sliding his hand over the back of Chad's head and pushing firmly. 

Chad's eyes flashed at that, stiffening his neck as he gripped Jared's cock tighter, stroking it even faster. "Make me," he whispered, meeting Jared's eyes with his own defiant glare, begging him to follow through. 

Jared licked his lips, tightening his grip on the back of Chad's head. "I said, get down there," he repeated, his voice getting deeper and more demanding. The nearly shaven head didn't give him anything to grab onto, so he just brought his other hand up to grab either side of Chad's head and shove down. 

Chad moaned softly in the back of his throat, struggling against Jared's shove down until he was overpowered. He slid down easily, but before he could wrap his mouth around Jared's cock, Jared pushed him back. 

"On second thought, I think we're going to do this my way," Jared murmured, keeping Chad pinned to the mattress as he rolled on top of him, pulling up to his knees. Jared moved until he was sitting astride Chad's shoulders, and rubbed the head of his cock over Chad's lips. "Open."

"Not ev—" Chad had opened his mouth to protest, and before he could finish his sentence, Jared's cock was shoved into his mouth and down his throat. Jared's hands held him still as he got comfortable, pushing until his entire cock was buried in Chad's throat. 

"Suck," Jared ordered, stroking Chad's hair like a puppy's fur. When Chad didn't, Jared shrugged and started moving his hips, fucking his cock in and out of Chad's throat. His balls slapped against Chad's chin and Jared didn't care, keeping Chad still and pinned under him as he thrust into his mouth. 

Chad shuddered, his cock throbbing hard as Jared pushed into his throat. He brought his hands up to rest on Jared's hips, and before he could protest, Jared caught both his wrists in one hand and pinned them down on the pillow. "Don't move or I'll have to tie you down."

Chad was torn between testing to see if Jared would go that far and not doing anything that might make him stop. He was breathing hard through his nose, squirming his lower body as his cock ached, and apparently, that was enough movement for Jared. 

"Told you." Jared crawled off Chad, pulling his cock out of Chad's throat with a wet pop. Chad whimpered, but Jared ignored it as he moved over to the dresser. There was a bag on the dresser, and Jared went through the bag with a grin, pulling out a handful of colored handkerchiefs that props had sent to his house for some obscure reason. 

Bringing the bandanas back, Jared used red ones to tie Chad's hands together, then to the headboard. A blue one went in Chad's mouth, gagging him thoroughly, and another red and another blue went around Chad's ankles, just in case. But Jared left his legs loose for the moment, just in case. "There. That's better." 

Chad whimpered behind the gag, chewing down hard on it as he lifted his hips, his lower body arching and offering as he tugged against the bandanas holding him down. 

"No, not yet," Jared said sympathetically, wrapping his hand around Chad's cock. He stroked it excruciatingly slowly, spreading Chad's own pre-come over his cock. "You know if you come, I'm going to have to punish you," he murmured, keeping his eyes on the head of Chad's cock. "You bring it?"

Chad nodded, turning his head and using his eyes to indicate the studded leather strap sitting on the table by Jared's bed. 

Jared nodded, reaching up to untie Chad's hands from the headboard, but left them bound together. He put the strap in Chad's hands, and watched quietly as Chad quickly bound his own cock and balls in the cock ring, groaning and shuddering with every touch of his cock. 

Chad worked quickly, fighting the urge to grab his cock and jerk it as hard as he could, whimpering as he tightened the cock ring around his balls, then looped it over the base of his shaft so that there was no chance he could come. Once he was done, he offered his hands to Jared again, and Jared bound them back to the headboard, forcing Chad flat on his back. 

Jared's fingers wrapped around Chad's cock again, jacking roughly this time, fast and hard just like he knew Chad wanted. He grinned at the whimpering and the thrusting of Chad's hips, the desperate pants behind the gag telling him he was doing exactly the right thing. 

Chad's lower body was thrashing on the bed, thrusting his cock up into Jared's fist, whining in his throat as his balls ached with the denied orgasm. He couldn't stop the frenzied push of his cock into Jared's hand, shuddering hard and pleading with pants and whimpers. 

"Look at you," Jared whispered, just barely loud enough for Chad to hear him. "Wakin' me up with your tongue in my mouth and your hand on my dick, beggin' for me to fuck you, then makin' me gag you and not be able to use your mouth." He clicked his tongue shamefully. "Gonna punish you good for that."

Chad moaned, rubbing his ass against the bed as he lifted himself up towards Jared, body bowing as he offered himself in penance. 

"No, sir," Jared murmured, although he did bring his hand up, thumping the head of Chad's cock. "On your stomach."

Chad groaned, pulling against the ties on his hands as he turned over, making the bandana twist with him. Jared's hands helped to gently turn his lower body over, and Chad immediately surged up to his knees, spreading them wide. 

"Oh, such a little slut," Jared murmured. "Such a little slut you are, begging for me to turn your ass red, make it hot and tender so when you sit on it tomorrow, you're not gonna forget what I done to you," he promised. 

Chad was shaking his head, his tongue pressing against the gag as he tried to talk around it. He nodded his head hard as he could, keeping himself spread open and lifted to whatever Jared was going to do with him. 

Jared ran his hand over Chad's upturned ass, then spanked him once hard. Chad yelped behind the bandana, chewing hard on it as he lifted his ass. Seeing and hearing Chad's reaction, Jared reached around, stroking Chad's bound cock with one hand and spanking with the other, alternating between cheeks and leaving red handprints behind with every punishing stroke. 

Chad wiggled and pushed back into the spanks, tossing his head as his hands clenched, pulling at the bandanas. Jared's hand left off stroking Chad's cock, and went to the back of his head instead. "When I take this out, I want you to count 'em off," Jared warned.

Chad nodded, and Jared untied the knot at the back of Chad's head, letting the wet bandana fall out of his mouth. Chad sobbed, breathing hard as he put his forehead down on his arms, but he refused to count as Jared's hand fell harder and sharper on his ass. "Count," Jared ordered. 

"No," Chad croaked hoarsely, his nails digging into palms as he begged for more. 

Jared had to change hands, Chad's ass getting redder and redder, covered in Jared's handprints as he refused to count, and Jared refused to stop and give in to Chad's stubbornness. "Count."

Finally Chad gave in, whimpering with every one of Jared's spanks to his ass, gritting his teeth as he called out each stroke. He lifted into each one of them, whimpering when it landed and trying mot to flinch. 

When he got to fifteen Jared stopped, running his hands over Chad's hotly spanked ass. "Now you think you're ready for my cock?" he murmured, trying to comfort with his touch as he waited for Chad's answer.

Chad nodded, keeping his lip between his teeth to keep from moaning. He was trying to roll over, and Jared's hands came up and helped him move until he was flat on his back. 

Jared moved between Chad's legs, pulling them up around his waist. He stroked his cock several times, slicking his hand with pre-come from Chad's cock and spread it over his own. His fingers stretched Chad just enough to push the head of his cock in, and without another word he pressed the length of his cock into Chad in one stroke.

Chad couldn't help crying out as Jared's weight pressed down on him, chafing his sore ass against the bed as Jared's cock stretched him open. He was pulling hard with his arms, shaking the headboard against the wall as he tried to pull himself loose. 

Jared's hands pushed down on Chad's shoulders, keeping him still and not letting him move as he pounded Chad's ass. He groaned at the tightness around his cock, barely slick enough as his skin rasped against Chad's. He ignored Chad's cock, hard and red and still bound as it rubbed against his belly, instead dipping his head to kiss Chad hotly. 

Chad kissed back, his tongue stroking into Jared's mouth as he stayed still as he could, encouraging the kisses. His legs tightened around Jared's waist as he tried to lift his ass off the bed, but a resoundingly loud slap to his ass kept him still again as Jared's thrusts got harder and faster. 

It didn't take long for Jared to come, his cock hard and hungry already and feeling so good in Chad's ass. His fingers were trembling as he reached down, and opened the snaps of Chad's cock ring before he wrapped his hand around it. 

Chad let out a little scream as Jared's warm hand engulfed his cock and he came. White-hot blurs were all he could see, and when he recovered, Jared was curled around him protectively. A hand was stroking up and down Chad's hip, and Jared was leaving a trail of little kisses along Chad's shoulder. "You okay?"

Chad nodded, leaning back into Jared with closed eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. Better than that, even." Reaching down, he caught Jared's hand on his hip with his own, linking their fingers together. "Someday we're gonna have more than this."

What that more was, Chad didn't know. But he knew that he wanted it. 

Jared's grip tightened on Chad's hand, and he didn't say anything, just leaving his face buried in Chad's neck.

The End


End file.
